el principio de un fin
by Wolf Riku
Summary: Yey cap. 4 ! Zidane regreso del arbol lifa pero nadien save como y despues de que regresa un nuevo enemigo aprece y quiere esterminar a Dagger y apoderarse de este mundo podra Zidane protejerla hasta el fina y salvar a este mundo? RyR
1. PRIMER CAPITULO

Los personajes utilizados aquí y final fantasy no me pertenecen estos son de sus dueños  
  
Capitulo 1: el comienzo de un fin  
  
Todo comienza cuando zidane regresa con dagger (garnet como le quieran llamar) ya han pasado cinco semanas de lo sucedido y zidane esta en el castillo con garnet Era un día soleado se podía respirar el aire fresco desde la ventana de la reina garnet abriendo el ventanal y viendo el pueblo de alexandria con los reflejos del sol que daban un hermosa paisaje todo era tan callado que se podía escuchar el agua correr pero de pronto garnet sintió que no estaba sola y cuando voltio miro a zidane quien le daba un abraso matutino  
  
Garnet: z..zidane que haces aquí? (un poco sonrojada)  
  
Zidane: que no es obvio mi reina vengo a saludarte  
  
Garnet: pero yo no lo decía por eso  
  
Zidane: entonces porque? ^_^?  
  
Garnet: pues es muy temprano para que estés despierto ^_^  
  
Zidane: jejeje ^_^ esto se mérese un castigo dagger jejeje  
  
Garnet: o_o que castigo???????  
  
Zidane: pues este  
  
Zidane le da un beso a la dagger y ella lo abrasa del cuello y cuando el beso se esta poniendo mas apasionado son interrumpidos  
  
Veatrix: reina....o....l...lo ciento mucho creo que regreso después  
  
Garnet: ( ve....Veatrix no espera que pasa?(sonrojada)  
  
Veatrix: no deverdad si quiere regreso después  
  
Zidane: Veatrix mejor qué date a demás yo ya me tengo que ir  
  
Garnet: Adónde vas zidane?  
  
Zidane: bien es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer  
  
Zidane abandona el cuarto dejando a una Veatrix sorprendida y a una reina sonrojada  
  
Garnet: dime Veatrix que sucede?  
  
Veatrix: si su majestad. Lo que pasa es que se nos han informado que criaturas están apareciendo Garnet: pero que tiene eso de extraño Veatrix  
  
Veatrix: bien alteza lo que pasa es que se nos han informado que no son cualquier mouestro son diferentes a los que conocemos  
  
Garnet: diferentes dices  
  
Veatrix: si alteza. Además de ser diferentes son agresivos atacan a quien se les pare enfrente o estén a su alrededor  
  
Garnet: pero estos moustros han atacado a personas civiles  
  
Veatrix: por el momento trataron de atacar a una persona pero el pelotón de soldados que pasaban por ese lugar le ayudaron  
  
Garnet: y pudieron derrotar a la criatura?  
  
Veatrix: a decir verdad alteza tardaron mucho para derrotarlo me dicen que esta criatura era muy poderosa  
  
Garnet: dime Veatrix como era esta criatura?  
  
Veatrix: si. Según a lo que me dijeron los soldados alteza era un lobo su pelo era negro en el lomo tenia como picos pero lo mas extraño era que (en pocas palabras un licántropo) sus garras eran tan filosas como una espada y que además al parecer tenia un poco de razonamiento por que podía predecir los ataques de los soldados  
  
Garnet: y en donde fue hallado  
  
Veatrix: en el lado sur de alexandria  
  
Garnet: bien Veatrix tu y steiner se encargaran de que todos los soldados estén en sus puestos de ataque, si es cierto lo que me dices y que pueden pensar trataran de entrar al pueblo pero porfavor sean discretos con esto no quiero que todos los del pueblo se enteren de esto si no saldrían y puedes imaginar que pasaría estarán expuestos a esas criatura  
  
Veatrix: como ordene alteza  
  
Angel of the death: espero que lesguste este primer capitulo jejejeje no se les olvide que es mi primer fincs y además me hubiera gustado no dejarlo aquí pero se me acabo el tiempo pero les dejo el titulo siguiente "el primer atentado contra alexandria" o y dejen sus review ok ^_^ y hasta la próxima ( 


	2. CAPITULO 2: ATAQUE A ALEXANDRIA

algunos de los personajes y final fantasy no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos dueños  
  
Capitulo 2: ATAQUE A ALEXANDRIA  
  
zidane salió de alexandria para dirijirse a treno hacer quiensave ni yo lo se después lo sabremos. Mientras en las profundidades de un mundo diferente a este se encuentra un castillo en tinieblas su estructura era repulsiva, tiene una fosa de la cual se puede ver esqueletos de criatura que ha ciado en este lugar y jamas salido nos adentramos al castillo donde todo esta oscuro es fúnebre se puede oler la muerte en todo este lugar se escuchan unos pasos por las escaleras las cuales llevan a una habitación tenebrosa la cual se abren (son las tipicas puertas que cuando las abres hacen ese rechinido que da ese punto de suspenso)  
  
voz: AMO AMO AMO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Voz2: no grites estúpido no estoy sordo  
  
Voz: lo siento mucho amo  
  
Voz2: ya dime a que has venido "lakz"  
  
Lakz: amo el....el......el!!!  
  
Voz2: dime el quien que dime ya  
  
Lakz: el esta vivo amo  
  
Voz2: queeeeeeeee?? Comoooooo?? Dondeeee??? Porqeee?? Quien esta vivo??  
  
Lakz: plastz(callo el sirviente)  
  
Voz2: ejm ejm. Me dirás quien esta vivo si o no  
  
Lakz: si esta bien zidane el esta vivo  
  
Voz2: que zidane pero como no puede ser se supone que debió morir  
  
Lakz: cálmese jefecito  
  
(Alto antes de seguir les diré como es lakz el es un wolfer que es la criatura que mataron los soldados pero esta es diferente ya que puede hablar pero este es un poco pequeño a comparación de los wolfer ok continuemos)  
  
Voz2: como quieres que me calme si el esta vivo  
  
Lakz: pero no es nada ya tiene el ejercito listo para atacar  
  
Voz2: así es tienes razón entonces para que me avisas  
  
Lakz: pues para que no se confíe mi señor  
  
Voz2: bien tienes razón. COMANDANTE!!!!  
  
Se escuchan pasos hacercandose a la puerta la cual se abre con una gran fuerza y de el apárese el comandante de los wolfer este es muy diferente a ellos el es total mente blanco con una combinación de gris sus ojos son azules y tiene unas manos majestuosas capas de matar a un soldado de alexandria con una mano su tamaño al igual que sus manos es muy grande y robusto tiene una cicatriz en su ojo y puede utilizar elementos tipo hielo.  
  
Comandante: Sí señor  
  
Voz2: comandante friger está listo el ejercito  
  
Friger: si señor el ejercito esta preparado para el ataque yo especialmente me encargare de que todo salga bien  
  
Voz2: me párese fantástico no quiero que esto salga mal ahora dime cual es su principal objetivo  
  
Friger: matar a la reina de alexandria  
  
Voz2: muy bien esa es tu principal misión y matar a quien se interponga en tu camino ahora te puedes retirar y yo daré la orden para atacar el castillo  
  
Friger: Sí señor  
  
Friger se retira y se dirige en donde se encuentra el escuadrón de wolfers y les dice cual es su misión  
  
Voz2: lakz como esta el experimento K278?  
  
Lakz: el experimento va deacuerdo a nuestras expectativas señor  
  
Voz2: bien y los demás que me dices ya están terminados  
  
Lakz: pues estos se encuentran en la ultima faces  
  
Voz2: jajajajaja muy pronto conquistare aquel reino jajajajajajajaja  
  
Mientras que en treno zidane fue a participar en el torne de cartas y por su suerte gano  
  
Zidane: Sí! Gane y cual es mi premio?  
  
Recepcionista: bien tienes para escoger como primera obcion tenemos esta carta de bahamut (como se escriba), nuestra segunda obcion esta bolsa de dinero con 1000gil y nuestra tercera y ultima obcion tenemos este anillo de oro puro con un diamante en forma de corazón cual es su decisión  
  
Zidane: - si me quedo con la carta de que me sirve si ya la tengo pero si elijo el dinero puedo comprar varias cosas no pero si dinero yo no necesito......-  
  
Recepcionista: cual es su decisión  
  
Zidane: ya se me quedo con el anillo - además es por eso que bine jejejeje-  
  
Recepcionista: muy bien aquí esta su anillo (le da el anillo en una cajita negra)  
  
Zidane: muchas gracias  
  
Zidane se disponía a salir de treno cuando se encontró con un amigo  
  
Zidane: hey amarant! Cómo estas!  
  
Amarant: que no me vez  
  
Zidane: ........enojado?  
  
Amarant: no  
  
Zidane: y que es lo que estas asiendo en treno  
  
Amarant: bien pensaba ir a vicitarte en el castillo pero como estas aquí pienso que ya no iré  
  
Zidane: hay amaran tu nunca cambias. Pero me gustaría que fueras al castillo con migo a demás garnet querrá verte también  
  
Amarant: tu crees eso?  
  
Zidane: claro además somos amigos o amarnt no has visto a los demás  
  
Amarant: te refieres a viví, a freya y a los otros no pues no los e mirado  
  
Zidane: que mal me gustaría volver a verlos de nuevo  
  
Amarant: bueno zidane las sorpresas están a la vuelta de la esquina y quien sabe a lo mejor un día de estos te sorprende todos en el castillo  
  
Zidane: si tienes razón, bien pues vamos a alexandria que sino se nos ara mas tarde  
  
Mientras que zidane y amarant se dirigían a alexandria ya por la noche un portal se comenzaba abrir  
  
Voz2: jejejejeje comandante de la orden de ataque  
  
Friger: Sí señor, TODOS A SUS PUESTOS AL ATAQUE  
  
Voz2:jajajajaja muy pronto alexandria será mía jejejejeje  
  
Los wolfer salieron del portal metiéndose en las calles de alexandria sin que los guardias se percataran de su presencia el comandante friger les dio la orden para entrar al palacio y poner el señuelo para distraer a los soldados y así fue todos los soldados estaban luchando con los wolfer mientras friger se movía asta la habitación de garnet pero cuando abrió la puerta steiner estaba en ese lugar junto con veatrix para proteger a la reina  
  
Steiner: detente maldito lobo no dejare que le hagas algún daño a la reina  
  
Friger: jajajaja tu piensas de tenerme no me hagas reír  
  
Veatrix: puede hablar 0o0  
  
Friger: claro que nuevo de ustedes humanos ja pero yo me encargare de matarlos y después a la reina  
  
Steiner: yo no lo permitiré primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí  
  
Friger: bien si así lo quieres  
  
Friger se lanzo con uno de sus feroces ataques mientras steiner esquivando algunos y los otros chocaban en la armadura que en este caso le sirvió de mucho  
  
Steiner: vetrix llévate a la reina lejos porfavor  
  
Veatrix: deacuerdo  
  
Garnet: no, no puedo dejarte aquí steiner  
  
Steiner: no mi reina yo estaré bien porfavor márchense si le pasa algo jamas me lo perdonare  
  
Friger: no dejare que escape reina jajajaja  
  
y se lanza para atacar a garnet pero steiner se interpone con su espada hiriendo a friger  
  
Steiner: yo estaré bien ahora márchense  
  
Veantrix: reina ya lo escucho ahora marchémonos  
  
Garnet: esta bien  
  
Veatrix saco a garnet de ese cuarto mientras de jaba a un steiner peleando  
  
Friger: jajaja esto será divertido tendré que buscar a la reina  
  
Steiner: pero primero tendrás que derrotarme  
  
Friger se lanzo contra steiner asiendo que este cada vez se quedara arrinconado en la paret después lo dejo inconsciente  
  
Friger: bien ahora hay que encontrar a la reina  
  
Mientras veatrix y garnet se dirigían al jardín en donde avía un laberinto en el cual se introducieron para que no las encontraran  
  
Friger: su alteza no haga las cosa mas largas yo se que esta aquí jajajaja  
  
Veatrix: por aquí su alteza  
  
Garnet: si - zidane donde estas-  
  
Cuando llegaron al final se encontraban acorraladas ya que notenia salida  
  
Figer: las encontré jejejejejejeje. Ahora las matare en este lugar  
  
Friger apunto con una mano hacia las dos chicas y dice  
  
Friger: blizzard  
  
Este ataque se dirige a veatrix y garnet  
  
Angel of the death: bien esta aquí pude llega este capitulo espero que allá sido de su agrado muchas gracias por leerlo y dejen sus reviews hasta el próximo capitulo bye!!! ( 


	3. CAPITULO 3: QUE ES ESA CREATURA?

CAPITULO 3: QUE ES ESA CRIATURA?  
  
En el capitulo anterior friger utilizo un blizard y este estaba a punto de darles a las dos chicas cuando un enorme ráfaga de fuego la derritió  
  
Friger: pero que demonios fue eso?  
  
Dagger: Zidane!!!! Que bueno que llegaste  
  
Zidane: si además no estoy solo amarant viene con migo  
  
Veatrix: reina tenemos que sacarla de aquí  
  
Dagger: si pero....  
  
Zidane: dagger no te preocupes, porfavor Veatrix amarant yevence a dagger de aquí  
  
Amarant: pero tu podrás con el?  
  
Zidane: claro ese bastardo no sabrá que lo golpeo, porfavor dagger ve con ellos  
  
Dagger: esta bien pero prométeme que regresaras  
  
Zidane: claro no te preocupes yo te lo prometo ahora vallance  
  
Terminadas las palabras amaran las saco de ese lugar dejando a Zidane y a friger solos  
  
Zidane: al fi solos  
  
Friger: un poco de entretenimiento no me chaira mal jajajajajaja  
  
Zidane: Conque muy rudo he pues toma esto  
  
Zidane se lanza al ataque y lastima a friger pero este no se que da atrás le regresa el ataque los dos se separan pero se lanzan al ataque se de tuvo los golpes chocan entre si después Zidane le da un golpe a friger con ultima y lo lastima  
  
Friger: grrrrrrr......  
  
Zidane: no que muy cuerudo jajajajajajaja  
  
Friger: no te rías cola de mono aun no demuestro todo mi poder  
  
Friger estira el brazo que tenia lastimado y este se cubre de un metal Zidane se sorprende pero no se queda atrás este se lanza al ataque pero friger con el brazo de tiene el ataque dando le un golpe en el estomago dejándolo sin aire  
  
Friger: jejejejejeje ahora si quien es el mejor jajajajajaja  
  
Zidane: ahh.....p..pues tu no lo eres  
  
Zidane entra en el tan y esperado trance en el cual le llanas un poderoso ataque dejando a friger tirado en el piso herido de gravedad  
  
Friger: grrrrrr.....n..no ppuedeser como es posible que yo el comandante de las tropas wolfer halla sido derrotado por un cualquiera grrrrrrr..... Zidane: jajaja pues yo no soy cualquiera soy Zidane tribal  
  
Friger: pero esto no se quedara así  
  
En el castillo del lord garil  
  
Lakz: AMO....AM0....AMO!!!!!  
  
Lord Garil: que sucede Lakz?  
  
Lakz: el comandante friger fue vencido por el muchacho que le dije  
  
Lord Garil: pero como es posible!!!!  
  
Lakz: que haremos amo  
  
Lord Garil: .........  
  
Lakz: AMO???  
  
Lord Garil: jajajajajaja dime como esta el experimento No. 1  
  
Lakz: su transformación esta terminada amo  
  
Lord Garil: perfecto muy bien ese joven aprenderá a no meterse con migo jajajajajajaja  
  
Lakz: quiere que lo libere  
  
L. Garil: si y comunícate con friger  
  
Lakz: si mi amo  
  
De regreso al castillo de alexandria  
  
Zidane: vamos ya ríndete no tienes esperanza  
  
Friger: ya veras-no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una luz se en sendio- jajajajajajaja muy pronto veras como todo este lugar desaparece jajajajajajaj  
  
Dicho esto del cielo sale un gran dragón (es parecido a un ruby dragón pero este es más grande y es de color negro)  
  
Zidane: bastardo como te atreves  
  
Friger: jajajajajaja No.1 ataca a este tonto jajajajajajajaja  
  
El dragón se lanza a Zidane y lo lastima con gravedad  
  
Zidane: ahhhh...mi brazo como derrotare a esa cosa ~ Zidane tribal es hora ~ que quien me esta llamando  
  
~ ya es hora de que utilices mi poder Zidane ~  
  
Zidane: pero como? Cómo hacerlo?  
  
~ solo recuerda por quien estas luchando ~  
  
Zidane: - yo estoy luchando por proteger alexandria y a mis amigos y a dagger-  
  
~ si Zidane fue por eso que yo pude despertar de mi eterno sueño y fue como pude regresarte a la vida ~  
  
Zidane: - ya lo recuerdo, ya recuerdo todo lo que paso y recuerdo como convocarte- bien maldito dragón no permitiré que sigas con vida "enternal flare"  
  
Zidane comienza a brillar a la vez que en el cielo sale un dragón (imaginensen a neo-bahamut de FF7 ok) el cual se convina con el cuerpo de Zidane  
  
Zidane: Dónde estoy?  
  
N-B: estas dentro de mí tu y yo somos uno solo  
  
Zidane: bien no se hable mas a destruir ese dragón  
  
Mientras N-B peleaba con el otro drago en otra parte del castillo se podía observar a las dos criaturas peleado dagger estaba sorprendida porque había escuchado hablar de aquel guardián que estaba arriba en el cielo (es N- Bahamut) no era la única sorprendida sino todos los que observaban esa batalla  
  
Los dos dragones se detienes para preparar un ataque N-Bahamut se preparaba para tirar su rayo pero también el otro dragón los dos lo soltaron al mismo tiempo chocando los dos haciendo una gran explosión sin dejar  
  
Angel of the death bien creo que este es el ultimo capitulo que subo je ya que veo que no fue de interés jejejeje si quieren que continúe con esta historia manden review o escriban a mi e-mail angel_of_the_death_zidane@yahoo.com.mx ok bye 


	4. CAPITULO 4:ES EL ADIOS O UN HASTA PRONTO

BIEN NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE FINAL FANTASY ME PERTENECE PERO EL EJERCITO WOLFER SI ES MÍO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA YAY PERDÓN ME PASE JE ^.^  
  
Wow!!  
  
Esta genial!!  
  
Pero eres un malvado por dejarlo ahí!! T_T  
  
yo quiero saber que pasa, esta, muy interesante T_T  
  
porfavaro continuala pronto, e?  
  
Y buena suerte con este fic, va muy chilo y espero que otra gente te de reviews tambien ^^  
  
Atte:  
  
Yuna Dragonheart  
  
BIEN "YUNA DRANGONHEART" COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA YO DIJE QUE SI HABÍA REVIEWS YO ESCRIBIRÍA Y ASÍ FUE AQUÍ ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO PERO SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUE DEJEN REVIEWS ESE ES MI PREMIO YEY JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^.^  
  
CUARTO CAPITULO: ES EL ADIÓS O UN HASTA PRONTO  
  
LOS PODERES CHOCARON EXPIDIENDO UN GRAN RESPLANDOR SEGADOR IMPIDIENDO VER CUAL DRAGÓN ES EL GANADOR DE PRONTO SE ESCUCHO UNA GRAN EXPLOSIÓN Y UN RUGIDO DE DOLOR  
  
FRIGER: NO PUEDE SER! ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE COMO FUE DERROTADO EL DRAGÓN # 1  
  
ZIDANE: GANAMOS?  
  
N-B: PIENSO QUE A UN NO QUEDAN LOS WOLFER  
  
ZIDANE: QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO  
  
LORD GARIL: LAKZ ACTIVA EL ESTIMULADOR DE FRIGER  
  
LAKZ: SI SEÑOR  
  
EL SE DIRIGE A UN PANEL DE CONTROL DONDE PRESIONA ALGUNOS BOTONES Y.......... N.B/ZIDANE: ES HORA DE ACABARTE  
  
FRIGER: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
N.B/Z: QUE YA PERDISTE LA CORDURA  
  
FRIGER: JAJAJAJA NO, ME RIO PORQUE PRONTO SERÁ SU FIN JUNTO CON ESTE REINADO JEJEJEJE  
  
N.B/Z: QUE DICES, NO TE CREO NADA  
  
DE PRONTO FRIGER COMIENZA A CAMBIAR DE SU ESPALDA LE SALEN UNAS ALAS NEGRAS SU CUERPO INCREMENTO DE TAMAÑO IGUAL QUE AL DE N.B SUS HERIDAS SANARON TOTALMENTE  
  
FRIGER: LISTOS PARA MORIR JAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
N.B/Z: NO LO LOGRARAS  
  
DE NUEVO OTRA GRAN BATALLA COMIENZA EN EL CIELO PODERES SALEN VOLANDO POR DONDE QUIERA HERIDAS MORTALES CAUSADAS POR AMBOS N-B SE LANSA ASÍA FRIGER ESTE LO ESQUIVA Y LO LASTIMA DEL BRAZO LISTO PARA DAR EL OTRO GOLPE N-B REACCIONA Y LE REGRESA EL GOLPE  
  
ZIDANE: ~AAAAA. ESTO DUELE~  
  
N-B: TIENES QUE SOPORTAR SINO LO DETENEMOS NOSOTROS NADIE PODRÁ  
  
ZIDANE: ~ESTA BIEN POR ALEXANDRA, DAGGER Y POR TODOS~  
  
N-B SE DETIENE PREPARANDO SU ATAQUE MORTÍFERO  
  
FRIGER: "BIEN PROBAREMOS NUESTROS NIVELES YO GANARE" FRIGER SE CONCENTRA PARA SU ATAQUE EN UN PAR DE SEGUNDOS LOS DOS TENÍAN LISTOS SUS ATAQUES  
  
N-B/Z: "MEGA FLARE"  
  
FRIGER: "IMPERIOR ICE"  
  
LOS DOS PODERES CHOCAN ESTA VES NINGUNA LUZ APARECÍA TAN SOLO DOS PODERES LUCHANDO PARA VER QUIEN SERIA EL MAS FUERTE Y SE LLEVARÍA LA VICTORIA Y GANADOR DE ESTA PELEA MORTAL  
  
VEATRIX: ESTO ES INCREÍBLE  
  
DAGGER: TENGO QUE HACER ALGO PARA AYUDAR  
  
VEATRIX: SU ALTEZA PERO USTED NO PUEDE IR A PELEAR ES MUY PELIGROSO  
  
DAGGER: "PERO QUIEN DIJO QUE YO IRÍA USARE MIS INVOCACIONES" TERMINANDO LA PEQUEÑA PLATICA DAGGER SE CONCENTRA PARA INVOCAR DE PRONTO UNA BRISA DE AIRE APÁRESE EN TODO EL LUGAR  
  
DAGGER: "BAHAMUT" BAHAMU APÁRESE DEL CIELO Y LISTO PARA PELEAR  
  
DAGGER: "PROTEGE EL REINO DE ALEXANDRIA DESTRUYE AQUEL LOBO ALADO" BAHAMU SE DIRIGE CON UNA GRAN VELOCIDAD DONDE ESTA LLEVÁNDOSE AQUELLA PELEA DETENIENDO PARAR TIRAR SU MAJESTUOSO ATAQUE MIENTRAS QUE AQUELLOS DOS SEGUÍAN CON SU RETO, BAHAMU SOLTÓ SU PODER DISTRAYENDO A FRIGER PERO NO CAUSÁNDOLE NINGÚN DAÑO  
  
ZIDANE: ~DAGGER~  
  
DE REPENTE EL PODER DE N-B INCREMENTO HACIENDO SU ATAQUE MÁS PODEROSO Y ATRAVESANDO A FRIGER SANGRE CORRÍA POR EL CUERPO DE AQUEL COMANDANTE UN RUGIDO DE DOLOR SE ESCUCHO EN TODA ALEXANDRIA SOLDADOS DERROTANDO A LOS WOLFER EL GRAN COMANDANTE DESAPARECIÓ AL IGUAL QUE BAHAMU YA HABÍA CUMPLIDO CON SU LLAMADO MIENTRAS N-B PREPARANDO DE NUEVO TIRANDO SU GRAN PODER DONDE UN PORTAL ABIERTO DESTRUYÉNDOLO POR COMPLETO Y CERRÁNDOLO  
  
BAJANDO A TIERRA ZIDANE: ~ YA SE ACABO ~  
  
N-B: SI ES HORA DE IRME PERO YA SABES COMO ENCONTRARME  
  
DESPUÉS DESAPARECE DEJANDO A ZIDANE SOLO E INCONSCIENTE TODOS LOS WOLFER FUERON EXTERMINADOS ALGUNOS SOLDADOS HERIDOS  
  
DAGGER: ZIDANE HAY QUE BUSCARLO  
  
¿?????: SU ALTEZA  
  
VEATRIX: STEINER ESTAS BIEN?  
  
STEINER: NO SE DESHARÁN DE MI TAN FÁCIL  
  
DAGGER: ME ALEGRA QUE ESTÉS BIEN PERO STEINER HAY QUE ENCONTRAR A ZIDANE  
  
AMARAN: SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS DIVIDAMOS Y LO BUSQUEMOS  
  
DAGGER: SI SERÁ MUCHO MÁS FÁCIL ASÍ  
  
STEINER: YO LO BUSCARE Y ENVIARE A MIS SOLDADOS TAMBIÉN  
  
VEATRIX: YO TAMBIÉN LO HARÉ  
  
TODOS SE DISPERSAN EN EL CASTILLO PARA BUSCAR A ZIDANE  
  
DAGGER: "ZIDANE DONDE ESTAS"  
  
MIENTRAS QUE EN UN LUGAR DEL CASTILLO SE ENCONTRABA ZIDANE HERIDO RECARGADO EN UN ÁRBOL CON UN PEQUEÑO CHARCO DE SANGRE  
  
ZIDANE: MARAVILLOSA MANERA DE MORIR SOLO Y SIN HABERLE DADO ESTE ANILLO A DAGGER AHHHH.............  
  
STEINER ESTABA CAMINANDO TRATANDO DE ENCONTRAR A ZIDANE CUANDO ESCUCHO QUE ALGO SE ACERCA ESTE TOMANDO SUS PRECAUCIONES SACA SU ESPADA  
  
STEINER: "QUIEN ESTA ALLÍ" NINGUNA RESPUESTA  
  
STEINER: "SI NO SALE YO JURO QUE......" Y DE REPENTE DE LAS SOMBRAS SALE COMO UN CUERPO CAE AL SUELO  
  
STEINER: Z.....ZIDANE PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS MUERTO  
  
ZIDANE COMPLETAMENTE EMPAPADO EN SU SANGRE "TODAVÍA NO" STEINER LO TOMA Y LO LLEVA A PALACIO INFORMANDO A DAGGER DE LA APARICIÓN DE ZIDANE  
  
DAGGER: COMO ESTA DOC. TOD  
  
DOC. TOD: EL NO PRESENTA MEJORA A DEMÁS A PERDIDO MUCHA SANGRE Y....... NO HAY NADA QUE HACER LOCIENTO GARNET  
  
DAGGER NO PONIENDO SOPORTAR MAS EL LLORAR "PER.....PERO DEBE HABER...SNIF..UNA MANERA... SNIF....EL NO PUEDE MORIR"  
  
AMARAN: "Y QUE HAY DE LOS CURAS" DIJO ALGO SERIO  
  
DOC. TOD: YA INTENTE CON TODO PERO NADA PARECE FUNCIONAR LO SIENTO MECHO  
  
DAGGER: SNIF... PUEDO VERLO  
  
DOC. TOD: SI  
  
DAGGER ENTRA A LA HABITACIÓN Y MIRA A SU AMADO A COSTADO EN ESA CAMA ~ES DIFÍCIL CREER QUE MI ÚNICO AMOR SE ESTE MURIENDO LENTAMENTE Y YO NO PUEDO HACER NADA PARA EVITARLO QUE ES LO QUE PUEDO HACER~ SE ESCUCHA UN LAMENTO POR PARTE DE ZIDANE "DIOS NO ZIDANE NO ME DEJES PORFAVOR QUE DATE CON MIGO ZIDANEEEEEEEE"  
  
YAY NUNCA PENSE QUE CONTINUARÍA ESTA HISTORIA PERO COMO DIJE LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ^.^ Y YO SIEMPRE CUMPLO MIS PROMESAS SIP Y SI QUIEREN MAS CAPÍTULOS SOLO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS 


	5. capitulo 5

Zidane se encontraba en mal estado claro kien no estarlo después de una lucha de esa magnitud, dagger se encontraba con el era media noche cuando una gran explosión se escucho fuera del palacio  
  
Dagger: pero ke esta pasando???  
  
Veatrix entra al cuarto y le dice a garnet ke este lugar es peligroso  
  
Dagger: no podemos dejar a Zidane aki  
  
Veatrix estaba a punto de contestar cuando otra explosión ocurrió en ese cuarto esta causo ke la pared se rompiera dejando un hueco, con la explosión algo de polvo se levanto asiendo algo difícil el mirar pero dagger se pudo darcuenta de una silueta ke provenía de ese hueco de igual manera Veatrix la miro y se puso en guardia  
  
Veatrix: kien eres tu si no te marchas de aki sufrirás las consecuencias!!  
  
Desconocido: no vengo a matarlas solo he venido por el- señalando a Zidane  
  
Dagger: no te lo puedes llevar eres el enemigo verdad  
  
Desconocido: enemigo o amigo ke es lo ke importa solo vengo por el- se acerca poco a poco a Zidane pero Veatrix desenfunda su espada y se pone entre el desconocido y Zidane  
  
Veatrix: no permitiré ke te lo lleves me oyes  
  
Desconocido: kieres paliar bien-  
  
El desconocido saca una especie de vara y comienza la pelear Veatrix se confía algo porke ke le puede hacer una vara pero se arrepiente cuando esta le pega en el estomago dagger esta a punto de conjurar algo pero la persona x la deja inconsciente Veatrix trata de ayudar a dagger pero la persona utiliza una especie de magia sobre ella, tras haber terminado con las chicas se dirige con Zidane el cual esta medio despierto  
  
Zidane: kien eres??  
  
Desc: ke rápido olvidas a alguien Zidane  
  
Zidane: aerith eres tu pero como??  
  
Aerith: bine ayudarte  
  
Aerith toma a Zidane en brazos y se dirige a donde estaba antes una pared pero cuando están apunto de salir steiner entra a la habitación  
  
Steiner: detente hay tu kienkiera ke seas  
  
Pero ya era algo tarde un dragón apareció y aireth lo monto llevándose a Zidane con el  
  
Steiner: her regresa a ki- corre donde esta el hueco pero después se percata de la situación en el estado de las dos chicas- pero ke DOC. TOD!!!  
  
--------------------------------- -------------------------- ---------  
  
deck algo corto no ^^U lose es muy corto pero mm es todo lo ke se me ocurrió escribir en menos de 30 minutos y bueno espero ke les guste este pedasico tratare de escribir otra parte después pero no pasa de unas cuantas semanas y gracias por sus review Yuna Dragonheart y Anna Kyouyama3 muchas grax T_T y una cosita mas en este fincs habrá personajes de otras series de final fantasy apartir del FFVII como se habrán dado cuenta nos vemos pronto 


End file.
